Chapter 09 - The World Shatters And Resonates In My Ears
Overview Synopsis TheEND impales the Nirvash as everyone watches in horror. Anemone says how she liked Eureka since they met and now she can eat her. The Nirvash is unable to defend itself against theEND, as its' limds are severed. Eureka mentally pleads for someone to help her and imagines Renton coming to save her. Seeing the co-pilot cockpit empty amkes Eureka think that in order to stop the pain, she must stop trusting. TheEnd then tears the Nirvash apart as Renton watches the scene from his room, and he sees Eureka badly injured. Later that night, despite her severe injuries, it seems that Eureka will recover. Even though the Nirvash was able to be saved, the Amita Drive was stolen. Renton asks how Eureka is doing, and Talho tells him that she is to have no visitors for the time being. Renton feels guilty for the things he said to Eureka and blames himself for the incident to happen. Holland doesn't accept his apology, and tells him that he doesn't have to ride the Nirvash or become involved in the battle if he doesn't want to. He also says that Eureka went by herself despite the Nirvash acting strange and no one blames him, but Renton insists it is and Holland punches him against the wall. Holland then asks him if putting the blame on someone else will make him feel better and they won't easy on him just because he's a kid. Talho tells him that when Eureka was in the military, on the Gekko, and during the runaway life, she has been able to smile for the first time since he joined. Holland diguises himself in the Iru city in order to find information about the Amita Drive and Ageha Plan. Renton is so overcome with guilt that he repeatedly smashes his head against the wall. Moondoggie tells him not to destroy things when everyone is doing their best to fix the ship. Renton notices bandages on his hand, and he says he cut himself when glass broke from the battle. Moondoggie says there isn't much he can do; he can't ride LFOs or operate machines, and the reason he joined was to ref as much as possible but now he wants to protect the girl he loves (Gidget). Renton agrees with him and he goes into the hanger to see Nirvash torn apart and everyone working on it. Jobs reports that the archetype has been breached and Holland is bringing a special mechanic to fix it. Renton apologizes to Nirvash and wants to apologize to Eureka. Woz tries to assure Renton that he wasn't wrong to not go into the battle because the Nirvash wouldn't have stood a chance against theEND, but Renton says he was being selfish and forgot what was most important to him. Although Holland told him to worry and accept it by himself, Renton doesn't know what to do and he hates himself. Meanwhile, someone comes aboard the Gekko, despite Gidget's protests. Holland is amazed he got to the Gekko so fast, but the man berates him for such a greeting. Jobs recognizes the man as the legendary mechanic Axel Thurston, Renton's grandfather. Axel angrily asks Renton if he is a man then he should wipe his face off from crying. Trivia *In the anime, the Nirvash has never lost a battle against theEND. *Unlike the anime, Holland never blamed Renton for Eureka's problems and actually told him that no one blames him for he getting injured in battle; However, Holland does punch Renton after the boy insisted he was at fault, to teach him a lesson to accept the situation around him. *In the anime, Moondoggie never specifically states his feelings for Gidget, although they have an intimate encounter in episode 16. *Unlike the anime, the military never stole the Amita Drive. *In the anime, Axel was asked to make a new ref board for the Nirvash rather than being called on the Gekko to help Renton rebuild the Nirvash. Category:Eureka Seven